


Viscaria

by softwhiskeyjack



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwhiskeyjack/pseuds/softwhiskeyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui finds out that her husband, Lazward, has been sneaking out while she sleeps; so she follows him one night and it leads to an impromptu dance lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscaria

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: "do you accept awakening requests?? because i would absolutely love some kind of f!robin/inigo (my husband ….) fluff, particularly if it involves him being embarrassed and/or his dancing TvT;;; his cute blushing is always adorable to me, especially since it’s confirmed he can get embarrassed just from people staring a bit too long … (if not awakening, this could be kamui/lazward too!! i’m totally okay with that c: )"
> 
> Archived from Tumblr.

Kamui wakes in the middle of the night and, for a second, she’s unsure as to what woke her. But then she feels the absence of a familiar weight from beside her and knows that once again Lazward, her husband, has snuck out.

This is the third night in a row.

The indent of where he had been sleeping is still faintly warm though and shows that he hasn’t left for long. If she hurries she might actually be able to catch him.

It’d be a lie to say she hasn’t considered the possibility that he might be having an affair, but she’s willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, especially after having seen his sincerity in his willingness to ask Marx for her hand. He even sat - in terror - through Camilla’s many threats of bodily harm if he ever hurt her in any way.

But, no matter what he’s doing, she knows it’s not safe for him to be out alone and away from the camp at night. At least, that’s what she tells herself to justify her slipping out of bed to find her missing husband.

Exiting the tent she shares with Lazward, she’s just in time to catch the flash of a familiar blue quilted jerkin in the corner of her eye. Lazward is already at the edge of the camp and she hurries after him as he slips past the night patrol and into the nearby woods.

Kamui nearly loses him in the trees and undergrowth but, fortunately, he doesn’t bother to hide his tracks and so she follows those to a small clearing, where she finally finds him.

She’s relieved to see that Lazward didn’t leave the camp unarmed but she’s puzzled as to what he’s doing here. There’s nothing (and no one) in the clearing except for tiny purple flowers on slender stalks and a bubbling brook on the far side.

For a second, she thinks he might be here to practice his swordsmanship and almost calls out to him, but he unhooks his sword-belt and props his sword against a nearby tree before walking into the most spacious part of the clearing. So she waits to see what he does.

And then he _moves_.

And she is _captivated_.

Lazward dances across the clearing, drawing shapes and figures with his arms, legs, and body as he twists and turns. At times he does jumps and at times he sinks to the ground, only to rise again with striking steps. He tells a story through his movements and as she finds herself drawn in she imagines she can hear the music accompanying him, a delicate tempo.

Kamui doesn’t realize she’s stepped forward unconsciously, out of the tree line, until Lazward does a spin, catches sight of her, and stumbles to a complete stop, his face immediately turning red.

“K-K-Kamui!?”

Her cheeks are a little warm as well from being caught spying on him like this, but she manages a teasing smile. “So this is what you’ve been doing all these nights.”

“H-How much did you see?”

“Everything.”

Lazward groans, turning redder (if that was even possible), and covers his face with his hands. He also turns away from her to further hide his face. For some reason, seeing him so embarrassed makes her feel less embarrassed and she’s able to walk up to him in the clearing.

"Hey, hey, what’s wrong? You’re amazing!”

Kamui tries to get in front of him to look at him but he turns away from her again.

“… It’s embarrassing.” His voice is muffled by his hands.

“Dancing?” She asks, confused.

He shakes his head.

“Dancing… in front of people?”

He nods.

“Even if it’s just in front of me, your wife?”

“Even more so because of that.”

An idea springs into her mind from their conversation and she’s glad that he’s not looking at her so that he can’t see her mischievous smile.

“I don’t see what you have to be embarrassed about! From what I saw that was stunning. Wait until Aqua hears what you can do. The two of you could do a duet!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Lazward immediately rejects her idea, but he still keeps his back to her.

She hums, “I don’t know… I think it might be good for morale.”

He spins around and drops his hands from his face to narrow his eyes at her, but then he catches sight of her grin. Lazward gasps theatrically, “My darling wife, are you teasing me?”

“I think I’m onto something here, dear husband,” Kamui says playfully, “and if you have a fear of dancing in front of an audience then I eagerly volunteer to help you overcome it.”

“You know, I have a better idea,” she notices the gleam in his eyes too late as he quickly encircles her wrists with his hands to tug her gently into him, “if my beloved is so intent on me dancing then I must insist on having a partner.”

"Oh no no no, I can’t dance. The last time I tried Leon said I had two left feet. Even Marx gave up on me.”

“It won’t be anything complicated,” Lazward promises.

“That’s what everyone says until I start stepping on their feet.”

“Dancing doesn’t require any fancy moves or anything. What’s most important about dancing is that you feel it here.” He taps her chest, right above her heart, before he takes one of her hands in his.

Kamui eyes him skeptically but lays her free hand on his shoulder. He places his other hand against the back of her shoulder and, with this, they’ve assumed a proper dancing position.

“Now, all we’re going to do is an easy step touch. Just step in, like this, and then step out.” Lazward demonstrates by bringing in his right foot beside his left, tapping the ground, and then stepping out with it again back to his original position. “Then you do the same with the other foot.” He repeats his motions, this time with his left foot being brought in beside his right, and then out again.

Having already lowered her head to watch his feet, she carefully watches him for a few more moments before mirroring his movements. They move together in a pleasant silence and Lazward waits until she’s comfortable enough to look up at him before he asks a question.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do,” she answers without hesitation.

There’s a small hitch in his steps at her prompt reply before he squeezes her hand, _hard_.

“Thank you,” his voice is low before he clears his throat, “Just follow my lead then.”

And then he’s pushing against her with their connected hands while, at the same time, he pulls in with the other hand he has against her shoulder. For a second, Kamui resists automatically but then she remembers his words and relaxes, taking a step backwards and trusting him.

He continues to guide her with soft pressure and - before she knows it - they’ve completed a small circle, all the while maintaining the basic step touch routine.

“Well? That wasn’t so bad, right?” Lazward beams and the pride in his face brings a faint flush to her cheeks.

“Does this even count as dancing?”

“Darling, dancing is anything you want it to be.”

She blames the fact that he’s a notorious flirt for the path her mind automatically takes upon hearing his words, but she still manages to raise an eyebrow despite the deepening flush on her face.

It takes staring at him for a few awkward seconds before he reflects upon what he just said and then, as realization dawns on his face, he too turns a furious shade of red.

“N-No!” Lazward yelps, “That’s not what I meant!”

“I hope not, or else that’s a sure sign that you’ve been around Zero too much.”

“It didn’t even occur to me until you brought it up. I think my lady wife is the one who’s been spending too much time around that rogue.”

“For shame! Is my lord husband accusing me of improper conduct? I am simply making sure that, as the leader of this army, I am familiar with everyone.” She raises her chin imperiously.

“… You don’t have to invite them into our tent though,” he pouts.

“Are you jealous?”

He growls at her playfully when she snickers and then performs a move that sends her twirling out under his arm. It’s strange how easy she finds it to follow his directions when she stops herself from overthinking about how to move her feet and just trusts him.

Kamui spins out until his arm is fully extended, and then a gentle tug brings her whirling back towards him into her previous position, until he steps forward and stops her short. Her back collides against his chest, breath leaving her in a quiet gasp, before she ends up with his hands holding both of hers, crossed across her body.

Behind her Lazward is a source of heat and the warmth from his chest seeps into the entire length of her back. Each time he breathes she can feel the way his breath stirs the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

She shivers.

And he must have felt that because he dips her backwards slightly, being careful to support her fully. And then she’s looking up at him and he’s looking down at her, his eyes a warm, dark brown.

They stare at each other in silence - one that grows with the weight of expectation - until he glances down at her lips. Lazward breathes in, and she feels the press of his chest against her back at the motion, before he breathes out slowly and lowers his head, pauses, and then looks at her again.

He clears his throat and then asks, with a voice gone low, “Would my lady do me the honor of allowing me a kiss?”

“Of course, my lord,” she breathes.

He lowers his head and brushes his lips against hers; it’s a soft pressure that draws a quiet sigh from her. And then Lazward draws back, murmuring, “One more,” before he rights her, pulling her back up to her feet.

He waits until she turns around to face him properly in his arms before he kisses her again, hands rising to cup her cheeks. This one lasts longer, his lips sliding against hers and sending frissons of heat down her spine. His thumbs caress her skin in small circles as their lips part again. “… One more.”

Kamui raises her arms to wrap them around his neck, and she feels his hands tremble when her fingers brush against the back of his neck. He angles her face this time to kiss her, and one of his hands slides to the back of her head to tangle his fingers in her hair.

And she’s unsure if it’s the accidental brush of his palm against the tip of her ear or the way his tongue is tracing her lips that makes her legs tremble. Either way, she stumbles into him but he holds her weight easily before deepening the kiss, coaxing her mouth open.

In this moment, she’s surrounded by him. All she is aware of is him. The smell of him. The heat from him. The taste of him. The feel of him. Her hands have slipped away from his neck to grip at his shoulders, feeling the flex of his muscles and the clench of his hands when she takes his lower lip between hers and _sucks_.

By the time they separate they’re both breathing heavily and his eyes are dilated, pupils blown wide with need and desire. But there’s a soft laugh in his voice when he requests huskily, “One more.”

She can’t stop herself from giggling and then they’re kissing again, this time through bubbling laughs. It’s just light presses of lips on lips, both of them laughing and smiling too much to do anything more, but the affection in his kisses sinks into her whole body, making her feel lax and languorous.

Lazward draws back, and his cheeks are dusted with a red flush, despite his impish smirk. “One more?”

But when he leans in again she brings up a hand between them to block his lips.

“Hold on, what happened to dancing?”

He grabs her wrist in a hand. “Dancing is anything you want it to be, remember, darling?” He punctuates his words with a kiss against each of her fingertips, eyes half-lidded.

“Lazward!” Kamui chides, laughing and tugging at her hand ineffectually.

“Very well,” he lets out a loud, dramatic sigh before releasing her to place his hands on her waist.

She raises her arms to loop around his neck again and tucks her head under his chin. And then it’s just natural for them to resume dancing, stepping and swaying to an easy rhythm. The night is quiet and peaceful, broken only by the sounds of the small brook beside them and Lazward humming, his voice a soothing sound beside her ear.


End file.
